


Gift From an Angel

by yaelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Gen, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaelstiel/pseuds/yaelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you pirrofarfalla for beta. <br/>Tumblr link: http://destinchester.tumblr.com/post/83978462492/gift-from-an-angel</p></blockquote>





	Gift From an Angel

“Take your brother outside as fast as you can, GO DEAN, GO” 

So he is running. He is running, with baby Sammy in his hands. And he is running, through the cars, into the street, he doesn’t get that far, but he is running. 

Dean is four years old, with baby Sammy in his hands, running from the burning building.

Sammy is heavy in his hands, but he has to keep running, Daddy told him, and he has to . So he is running. and running. 

His little hands hurt. his legs can barely take him, but he is running. 

Little Sammy starts crying again, the traffic light turned green, he is running, “Just a little more” he tells little Sammy, but to himself he thinks where am I going? How long will I have to run? 

Tears are running out of his eyes, his breath is coming short now, the lights in the street starts to get fuzzy, and his head is spiraling. Suddenly he is on the pavement, tears still running, Sammy is crying. 

A man with green eyes, very similar to his, gets close, looks at him with a sad smile, covers little Sammy with the blanket, and after Sammy is quiet again, the big man says: 

"You are loved. You are important. You are smart. Take care of yourself as well, Dean Winchester. There is a special angel watching over you." 

And then the big man disappears, and Dean is sitting there, watching as people walk by, police cars, fireman, his father is nowhere to be seen. 

From the distance, he glimpses a man with dark hair and a trench coat.

~

Dean wakes up in Castiel’s arms, on his bed. Looking up at him, he manages to choke “Thank you.” 

“Always, Dean”, says the angel, and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pirrofarfalla for beta.   
> Tumblr link: http://destinchester.tumblr.com/post/83978462492/gift-from-an-angel


End file.
